Toujours de la famille
by AmarillaTheOnlyOne
Summary: Le geek se sent seul et ignoré. Ça va changer, au moins un peu quoi. Salut Les Geeks


**Disclamer :** à part l'histoire, rien ne m'appartient et je ne tire aucun profit… à part vos sourires !

**Note : **Mathieu, si tu me lis… j'adore ce que tu fais ! Énorme du début à la fin de chaque épisode ! Merci pour les longs fou rires que tu nous à offerts ! (oui, comme indiqué dans l'histoire j'ai un petit faible pour le geek, même si le panda est trop kawaii !)

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**PdV : Le geek**

Encore à part…. Je me sens tellement seul quand on ne tourne pas de vidéo ! Au moins dans ces moments-là on me regarde un peu, on me parle pour faire rire notre public, mais lorsque l'on retourne de l'autre côté de la caméra, c'est l'oubli. Les fangirls envoient des mails plus que suggestifs au patron, des félicitations à Mathieu, des questions louches au scientifique, des lettres énamourées au panda… Et rien pour moi… Moi le geek dont les seuls baisés jamais connus viennent de sa mère. Une console, un ordinateur et la solitude se transforme en geekage intensif… que faire, que faire ?

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte, pourquoi personne n'ouvre ? ils sont surement en train de préparer leur prochaine blague dont la victime est déjà toute désignée : moi. Puisque personne n'y va, il faut bien que je me bouge…

Je regarde à l'œilleton, et je vois… une… une… UNE FANGIRL *_*, ne pas s'emballer, ne pas s'emballer, ne pas s'emballer… Elle est surement là pour le patron ou le panda… Encore… Bon, j'ouvre, au moins j'aurais un contact humain quelques instant avant de me faire envoyer balader pour aller chercher la personnalité pour laquelle elle s'était déplacée. À peine la porte entrebâillée, un hurlement strident se fait entendre

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK !''

Et elle se jette sur moi. Contrôle ton cerveau, contrôle toi, contrôle toi, contrôle toi… Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je bloque en bégayant

''boo…boo…boobiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiies !''

Bon, niveau self-control on oubli. La folle furieuse s'est écartée de moi, les yeux brillants, après ce que je pense pouvoir qualifier de plus long câlin de ma vie, les yeux brillants et sans plus pouvoir parler, pas même pour hurler mon pseudo de ''geek'' (ce qui, soit dit en passant n'est pas plus mal). Me fourrant un énorme yoshi en peluche rose dans les bras, elle se retourna (non sans une dernière étreinte émue) et partit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

Abasourdi, je retourne m'assoir près de ma console et regarde la jolie peluche… un mot glissé dans son collier ? Je le prends, le déplie et le lit

_Geek,_

_D'accord, tu n'es pas le plus charismatique, pas le plus beau ou le plus dérangé. Tu n'as pas de centaines de lettres chaque jour ou de défilé de femmes qui viennent te faire signer des photos prises en screenshot sur vos vidéos. Mais ça te donne ce potentiel Kawaii, ce niveau de mignonitude absolument inégalable._

_Peut-être à une prochaine fois ?_

_M._

Je fini à peine ma lecture qu'une main bien reconnaissable se saisie de la feuille : le patron venait de faire main basse sur mon courrier, ma première lettre d'admiratrice. J'hésitais encore entre fondre en larme et lui sauter dessus lorsqu'il éclata d'un rire sadique et me lança avec un sourire narquois

''Tu commences enfin à apprendre petit, je peux peut-être te prêter quelques livres pour t'inspirer ? Ou alors je t'entraine moi-même… Ils sont jamais trop vieux pour moi !''

Je proteste, doucement lorsqu'il parle de ses ''livres'' et plus vigoureusement lorsqu'il se propose de ''m'entrainer'', heureusement (ou pas) maître panda arrive… et chipe à son tour la lettre. Avant de me lancer un regard en coin aguicheur et de pousser le patron hors de la pièce.

Je pensais être tranquille, vraiment je le pensais. Je m'enivrais du parfum que portait la peluche (Madly par Kenzo ?) lorsque l'équipe SLG au complet arriva dans la pièce. Me dévisageant, avant de tous éclater de rire et de me sauter dessus pour me taquiner ou me câliner.

''Notre Geek à enfin grandi !''

Comme quoi, même si on m'oubli un peu… Je ferais toujours partie de la famille !

* * *

**Une petit review ? Et Mathieu si tu as lu, j'espère que ça t'as plu ! ou... ou au moins pas trop dérangé ^^'**  
(Oui je me suis incrustée dans cet Os puisque M. c'est moi, Marion. et Oui le parfum est vraiment celui que je porte. Bah quoi c'mon Os j'fais c'que j'veux :p)


End file.
